


Indroduction

by ryancallaghan



Category: Supernatural, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Multi, bunch of drabbles, some are AU, some aren't
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3399572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryancallaghan/pseuds/ryancallaghan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of little drabbles, centering around the TWD group and the Winchesters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indroduction

Beth hummed to herself as she dished up Daryl some of her famous, homemade peach cobbler and added a couple scoops of ice cream to go with it, flashing him a bright smile as she left for the kitchen. He’s a regular, always coming in at the oddest hours - sometimes mid-day, sometimes at three in the morning when Beth had to work double shifts, stopping in for a cup of coffee after a long hunt or just a place to get away from Merle for a bit. Daryl was nice company, didn’t say much but always listened to her when she was upset. Sometimes he comes down with his brother but most of the time, it’s just him.

It wasn’t often that they’d get newcomers in town - hell, even people passing through. It’s always just been the locals, so when two mysterious - and quite tall, good Lord - men arrive into town, everyone, their mama, and their dead mama’s mama are talking about it. The fact that they go to the Greene family owned diner instead of one of the other, locally owned, diners in town, ruffles everyone’s jimmies. It’s not that people hated the Greene family or their diner, they just want their diner to be the center of all the gossip - makes for good business.

Beth had been in the back, pulling out a couple of her angel food cakes, when the door in the front chimed, signalling that she had another customer. Figuring they could wait a couple minutes, she eased the cakes out of their pans and on the wired cooling rack, taking out the glaze from the fridge to thaw a bit while the cakes settled. Wiping her hands on her dish rag, Beth backed out into the bar, eyes seeking out her new customers and almost darted back into the kitchen.

Why did the two strangers have to pick her diner? Beth thought desperately, gaze snapping over to Daryl to find him watching her with an amused smirk. She glared at him, grabbing two mugs and the coffee pot as she stalked over to the other side of the bar, setting the mugs down a little harder than she intended to.

“You boys ready to order?” She asked as she poured them each a coffee. Beth had to keep from rolling her eyes when the one with blonde, spiky hair and bright green eyes grinned saucily at her.

“Why, yes we are, sweetheart,” He winked at her and Beth couldn’t hold back the eyeroll this time, earning her a slight chuckled from the man’s companion. 

“It’s Beth, not sweetheart,” She had to refrain herself from adding anything insulting - though she desperately wanted to. They were tourists - practically the first ones, at that - and if word of mouth got around that she had insulted them, well, her family might as well kiss the state of Georgia goodbye. 

“We’ll just have a couple burgers, please,” The one with the long, brown hair finally spoke up, an amused grin still on his face when Beth looked over at him. 

“Comin’ right up,” She nodded to them and left, giving Daryl a look that almost had him spitting his coffee out as she turned to go into the kitchen. 

There was an open area above the stove that looked out into the front, so she could see everything that went down if she wasn’t there. Apparently, the blonde haired man figured that out as well, since as soon as she started up the grill, he kept trying to get her attention. 

The more she ignored him, the frustrated he got and it amused Beth greatly. 

Seeing Daryl was getting ready to leave, she quickly plated a few scoops of peach cobbler and saran wrapped it.

“Daryl, wait!” She called out softly, stopping him just as he opened the door, bumping into the counter slightly as she held the plate out for him to take. Daryl rolled his eyes playfully, going back towards her with a fake put-on sigh, like what she was making him do was such a big chore.

“For the road,” She winked at him as he took the plate; he just gave her a look that made her giggle. “Oh! And tell Merle that he can come back anytime, as long as he’s sober,” She added, firmly, giving him a long look to make sure he got the message. He grunted in affirmative and practically flew out the door, his gaze lingering on the two at the other end of the bar. He didn’t know who they were but they were giving him a weird vibe and he didn’t like that.

“You’re burgers are almost ready,” Beth told them, refilling their mugs. The one with the long brown hair fidgeted slightly, earning him a glare from the other man.

“Actually, sweetheart, can we get those to go? Lot of work to do, you see,” The blonde man gave her, what she assumed to be, a charming smile but it just made him look more leery. Beth eyed them suspiciously before nodding, edging back to the kitchen to replace the plates with to-go containers. 

The fact that they’re leaving right after Daryl left didn’t escape her but what would they want with Daryl?

Did Merle get in bigger trouble than they thought or was it something else? Everyone kept saying they were cops, FBI or something, but to Beth, they didn’t look anything of the sort. She thought people of the law enforcement were strict people and no matter how far up the chain they were, no one would allow the brown haired one to have his hair that long.

Either way, Beth couldn’t really come out and question them. She had her family to think about, if she were to start questioning people who, may or may not, be FBI about what they’re doing here, it was another reason to kiss the state of Georgia goodbye.

Carrying two to-go containers, she slid them over with a nod and took the two twenty’s the blonde handed her. She watched as they each grabbed a container and left, tall and proud, out her door and into the only other car in the lot - a classic black car that she couldn’t see clearly through the window. Watching that drive away, and with night descending, she went about on locking up for the evening and heading home, forcefully putting the two strangers out of her mind as she left.


End file.
